If Only They Knew
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: What if Lily and James thought they were expecting a girl instead of a boy? Read to find out!


**Hello to anyone whom may have stumbled upon this story. This is my first Harry Potter fic but I do hope you will enjoy this. (I don't own Harry Potter) **

* * *

><p>From the moment Lily Evans Potter found out she was with child she acted like any other woman would, estatic, worried, and motherly. James Potter on the other hand was not as excited. Anything could go wrong he thought. What if he was a terrible father? What if his child turned out a squib? What if, what if, what if?<p>

Lily insisted on going to a Muggle hospital for check-ups and medicines, although she didn't reject any potions that were given to her to prevent morning sickness and such. She knew the Wizards and Witches didn't have ultrasounds like they did. She liked to watch her baby move ever so slightly and her heart would flood with warmth.

One day the doctor told her that, if she would like, he could tell her the baby's gender. Lily pondered for a little while and after consulting James, agreed.

"Well Mrs. Potter... Congratulations it's a..." The doctor paused for dramatic effect. "Girl."

"Oh James! A girl! We're going to have a baby girl! A beautiful baby girl!" Lily gushed, suddenly overwhelmed by hormones. James could only smile and nod as Lily rambled on about how they would play dress up and she'd be James' baby girl. James hoped his daughter would like Quidditch, at the least.

Little did James and Lily know, Muggle ultrasounds weren't always true. If only they knew.

"James now that we know it's a girl what should we name her?" Lily asked her husband a few days later, resting one hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Well-" James started only to be cut off.

"Ooh! How about... Haley? Haley Potter?" Lily asked with much excitement. James' eyes lit up.

"Yes that has a nice ring to it. Haley, Haley Potter." He said, picturing a little girl with Lily's hair and his eyes running around their yard. That would be their daughter. Haley Potter. "Actually how about Haley Lily Potter?"

"Oh James, really?" Lily asked with excitement.

"Of course dear. But if we ever have another baby and it's a boy I expect his middle name to be James." James joked.

"You know it. Let's paint her room this weekend." Lily sugguested.

"Alright but what color?" James asked, knowing Lily's reply would be pink.

"How about light pink?"

"Sounds good."

So that weekend the Potter's got their daighter's room ready for her arrival. It was a nice room with seashell pink walls and a white crib. They put up lacy white curtains in the windows and had blocks of wood carved into five letters, which spelled Haley. They put that on a shelf and put little stuffed animals in a rocking chair.

"Oh James, I think she'll love it." Lily gushed.

"Yes, our baby girl." James said, kissing Lily's forehead.

Weeks passed and Lily was getting close to her due date. "James, we should go get Haley some clothes this weekend."

"Yes we shouldn't have a naked baby running around the house, huh?" He joked.

"That wouldn't be good now would it?" Lily teased back. "Maybe we should get the whole gang to come with us!"

In the end Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Frank were dragged into shopping with them. Alice and Frank didn't mind seeing as they were also expecting. Peter couldn't come he had things to 'attend to'.

"Neville. Isn't it a wonderful name?" Alice told Lily about her baby's name. "I'm so excited!"

"Hey Lily! Let's get Haley this!" Sirius teased, holding up a T-shirt that said, 'Mommy's Little Boy.'

"Shut it! You know Haley's going to be a pretty little girl!" James said to his best mate, punching him on the shoulder. If only they knew...

About an hour later Lily and James were folding new baby clothes and putting them in a chest. Most were frilly dresses or pink or purple jumpers. There were few articles of clothes that would be considered okay for a boy to wear.

Finally one day Lily was in the kitchen making lunch when she felt a pain. And then another. And another. Her eyes widened, these weren't the normal pains, she thought as her water broke.

"James!" She cried. "James, it's time!"

"What?" He yelled, flying down the stairs, "We'll get you to St. Mungo's right away!"

Five hours later Lily was being handed her baby. The baby had a shock of black hair and Lily's bright green eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter." The mediwitch told them. "You now have a son! What would you like to name him?"

Lily and James looked at each other in shock. A son? A SON?

"A-A son?" Lily repeated. "No, we were told we were having a daughter."

"Who told you that?"

"A doctor in a Muggle hospital."

"Oh, well those aren't always correct." She told the shocked couple, clucking her tongue. "You should've came here instead." She shook her head in slight disapproval at those crazies who cut people up in Muggle Hospitals.

"Oh, James... Now what will we do?" Lily asked thinking of the pink room, the pink dresses, and all the other stuff. "We can't name our son Haley and have him wear the dresses we bought!"

"Sure we can."

"JAMES!"

"Sorry I was kidding!"

"Well I'm sure we'll think of something... We can return the clothes and such and buy new ones and he can sleep in a pink room until we paint it a different color. But first, a name. What's a masculine name that sounds kinda like Haley?" James asked, looking at his son happily. At least he wouldn't have to play dress up anymore!

"How about Harry...?" Lily whispered. "Harry James Potter?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." James said looking at his new family. The mediwitch nodded and wrote the name down the the birth certificate.

"You should go tell everyone." Lily said. James nodded and walked to the waiting room. All of thier friends were there, waiting for James' news on his daughter and wife.

"Hey mate, how's Haley and Lily?" Siruis asked. Remus grinned at James, knowing how excited he must be.

"Uh... About that..." James said looking at his feet. "Haley is... a Harry."

"Huh?" Everyone said in synch.

Siruis and Remus exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. Peter shook his head grinning. Alice giggled (she had come from her hospital room since she had just had her baby boy, Neville, the day before) and Frank tried to hide his laughter (Unsuccessfully).

"Come on let's go see Harry. Oh, and Siruis, your gonna be the godfather. Lily and I talked about it the other night." James said casually to a shocked Sirius.

"Really, mate? Blimey, that's cool!" Sirius exclaimed. "How old does he have to be to ride a flying motorcycle?" James ignored Sirius' question knowing Lily wouldn't want Harry going anywhere near a normal motorcycle, much less a flying one.

"So Sirius you're the godfather?" Remus asked Sirius in Lily and Harry's room.

"Yeah pretty cool, eh?"

"Yeah as long as you make sure he doesn't do stupid things like fight trolls or erase all the bones in his arm. You guys too." Remus joked to Sirius, James, and Lily who laughed.

If only they knew...


End file.
